Llueve
by LylsUniverse
Summary: —¿Qué putada es Black?   Se ríe; suelta una risotada, un ladrido, y le mira con diversión.   —¡Ya no soy un puto Black! —goza, ebrio de una felicidad no sentida jamás en su perra vida. Pero le quema y duele, como jamás le dolió en su puta vida de Black.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Y ya todos sabemos a quién sí, ¿verdad?

Rated T por algunas palabrillas malsonantes xD.

* * *

**Llueve**

* * *

Respira hondo y una sonrisa ladina se asoma en su rostro. El agua que cae le entra por la nariz y por la boca, pero no le importa. Estira los brazos y se ríe gamberramente. El corazón le va fuerte, y el pecho se le hincha por una emoción que le es difícil de descifrar.

Está ahí, en el jardín de los Potter, bajo la lluvia mezquina de verano que ya llevaba un par de días, con esa risa loca que le hace vibrar la garganta. Y en verdad parece loco, y se _siente_ loco, afiebrado por una sensación de regocijante libertad que a la vez le sabe amarguísima.

La lluvia aminora, él siente en los huesos que pronto acabará. Y espera, hasta sentir sobre el rostro, vuelto hacia el cielo, la última gota. Se agacha para coger la botella que está a su lado, sobre el césped esmeralda humedecido. Le quita la tapa con los dientes y la escupe, y da un largo trago. Y el licor le quema, él quiere creer que es eso lo que le quema la garganta, las manos, el pecho, y el alma de perro.

Su vista se posa en la ventana del segundo piso frente a él, y se ríe de nuevo.

—¡Hey, Cornamenta! —grita el muy canalla, borracho de ansiedad mal disimulada. —¡Sal ya!

La ventana no tarda en abrirse.

—¿Canuto? —dice James que, con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro, apenas se pone bien las gafas reconoce a su amigo. —¿Qué mierda haces en mi jardín? ¡Son las tres de la madrugada!

—Ya Jamie, no seas quejica y baja ya, que hoy quiero emborracharme.

—Estás jodido —le dice James con un asomo de sonrisa. —¿Qué te sucede? ¿por qué putada estás aquí y no en tu casa?

Y Sirius lo siente otra vez, que algo le quema, y esta vez es fuerte; le quema y le duele. Porque lo va a decir en voz alta, se lo va a decir a James, y esta vez es una puta verdad y no una joda como suele ser siempre.

—¿Sirius? —le llama James, que nota que al cachorro le pasa algo, y se preocupa. Y Sirius nota ese puto gesto de preocupación en la cara de Jamie, y no le gusta. —¿Qué es? —pregunta el de gafas con suavidad.

Y a la mierda la suavidad, la preocupación y la comprensión. Porque él no quiere nada de eso, él quiere risa ebria y colocada, y olvidarse de su nombre, de su puto nombre de Black. Él quiere ser Canuto y nada más.

—¿Qué es, Sirius? —insiste Potter, enojado por su silencio. —¿Qué putada es Black?

Y Sirius se ríe. Sí, el condenado se ríe; suelta una risotada, un ladrido, y le mira con diversión.

—Estás mal Jamie —le dice. —Porque ya no soy un Black. —Vuelve a estirar los brazos, apretando su agarre en la botella hasta hacerse daño cuando dice: —¡Ya no soy un puto Black! —y parece que goza, como ebrio de una felicidad no sentida nunca, ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos de Merodeador.

* * *

Dorea y Charles Potter se asoman por una ventana del primer piso, porque tanto jaleo a las tres de la madrugada no puede ser nada bueno. Y cuando Sirius dice, con botella en mano y risa desquiciada, que ya no es un Black, los Potter se miran con congoja y compasión _por ese niño que juega a ser rebelde y duro y que pide desesperado un poco de calor_.

* * *

James sonríe forzadamente, porque no siente ganas de hacerlo y tiene qué. Porque en ese momento el mundo se le antoja una mierda, y le gustaría patearle el culo a la vida por tremenda putada.

Pero sonríe de todas formas, porque Sirius se lo está pidiendo. Y es que la mirada del cachorro _está_ distinta, y es la primera vez que James la ve así. Y siente ganas de llorar, de alcanzar al de ojos grises y abrazarle, y llorar con él hombro con hombro, llorar mariconamente porque es necesario, y consolarlo.

Sirius sabe que James le pilla, que le descubre, que lee a través de su actitud insolente, y que le ve tal y como lo que en ese momento es: un niño pequeño que llora porque le han dejado jodidamente solo. Pero Sirius le ruega, le ruega con esa risa delirante de perro que no le deje llorar, que no le deje pensar en putadas mamonas, porque él es hombre, es un Merodeador, y, por sobre todo, él es Sirius, y Sirius (Black o no Black) no llora. Punto.

Y es entonces cuando James se ríe, y se ríe de verdad, larga una carcajada que hace eco con la de su amigo. Se encarama a la ventana y salta sin pensárselo. Aterriza bien gracias a la agilidad que resulta después de tanto quidditch y tantas noches corriendo por los terrenos del colegio persiguiendo a Remus bajo la luna llena.

Se para frente a Sirius, y este le mira, nervioso, frenético.

Sirius siente la cara mojada. Y claro, si por la lluvia de hace un rato estaba todo empapado, pero esta humedad que siente es distinta, es cálida y no fría, y es salada, no dulce. Se pasa la mano libre y siente la calidez en sus dedos, siente que ese líquido se empieza a desparramar por su cara _desde los ojos_. Pero esa sonrisa loca no se borra de su boca, no se va. Entonces qué putada le pasa.

—Es la lluvia —responde James a su muda pregunta, y le quita la botella, traga largo y duro, y estira los brazos con la cara vuelta hacia el cielo. —**Llueve**, Canuto. La puta lluvia volvió.

—Y está jodidamente caliente —se ríe él, y mira al cielo negro de la noche, plagado de nubes oscuras que tiran sobre ellos un agua invisible que se esparce sólo por sobre las caras y no les moja nada más, y que les quema. Esa lluvia arde, le arde a Sirius más que cualquier otra cosa que le haya ardido jamás, y siente a su lado que James le regresa la botella. —**Llueve **—murmura antes de dar un trago y reír, o mejor dicho, ladrar.


End file.
